This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our objective is to implement certain design improvements in the 129Xe polarizer to obtain higher polarization, and faster production rates. However, to guide any such design changes we require a detailed model that accurately captures the performance of both our 3He and 129Xe polarizers. This internal project aims to build such a model to predict the performance of our polarizers under different conditions such as pressure, temperature, gas mixture, laser power and flow rate. Occasionally this project will use the 2T magnet to conduct hyperpolarized 129Xe flow testing and will run the 3He polarizer to test performance. This project does not require any live animal support.